Junk Yard Pack
The Junk Yard Pack is a pack of dogs that live in abandoned junk yard and are the rivals of the Leashed Dog Pack in Survivors: The Voyage of the Leashed Dogs. Before the Big Growl the original members lived in the junk yard and were treated poorly by their longpaws and had to scavenge and learn hunt for food. After the Big Growl, the Junkyard Pack started to recruit new members into their pack to protect their home, mainly other leashed dogs from nearby neighborhoods who survived the Big Growl. The neighborhood that surrounds the junkyard is full of bad longpaws and mean leashed dogs. Multiple dogs left behind by their owners joined the Junk Yard Pack for protection and a place to live. Members(In Order of Rank) Alpha: # Roscoe- massive brown and tan male Fierce Dog with long tail (breed: doberman pincher) Beta: # Tiger- Black and Tan Fierce Dog with a blunt face and docked tale (breed: Rottweiler) Other Members: # Razor- large tan and black male Fierce dog with blunt face and stubby tail (breed: Rottweiler) # Viper- black and tan female Fierce Dog (breed: doberman pincher) # Bane- massive grey and tan male dog with muscular body, and cropped ears (breed: Persa Canario) # Hera- massive grey and tan female dog muscular body, and cropped ears (breed: Persa Canario) # Talon-black and tan male Fierce Dog (breed: doberman pincher) # Major-large muscular male dog with smooth pale fur (breed: english mastiff) # Hannibal- large pale male dog with stubby face, long legs, and long tail (breed: Great Dane) # Banshee- brown and black female chase dog with wrinkled face (breed: bloodhound) # Skull-brown and tan male Fierce Dog (breed: doberman pincher) # Jupiter-black and white spotted male hunt-dog with large black patches (breed: blue-tick coonhound) # Steel- black male with muscular body (breed: labrador/mastiff mix) # Buck- black and white male with thick fur and curved tail (breed: Alaskan Malamute) # Harley- black and tan female Fierce Dog (breed: doberman pincher) # Shiv- brown and tan female Fierce Dog (breed: doberman pincher) # Bear- large light brown and black furred male Fight Dog (breed: German Shepherd) # Brutus- ginger male chase dog with muscular legs and ridge on back (breed: Rhodesian Ridgeback) # Huntress- young big brown and white female Fight Dog with wrinkled face, docked tail, and cropped ears (breed: boxer) # Wicked- young black and tan female Fierce Dog (breed: doberman pincher) # Chaser- young female black furred chase dog with a stubby tail (breed: Labrador/pointer mix) # Stomp- tall male dog with long legs and short black fur (breed: greyhound/bull mastiff mix) # Hammer- stocky male fight dog with short ears and stubby tail (breed: German shepherd/bulldog mix) # Boomer- short tan male chase dog with wrinkled face (breed: beagle/shar pai mix) Omega: # Zeke- short stocky male with stubby tail and wrinkled face (breed: bulldog) Home and Territory The Junkyard use to belong to a longpaw who trained dog to guard his home, but he left it when the Big Growl strike, since then the dogs have taken over the territory. The Junkyard is filled with garbage such as old furniture, used and damaged cars, used and broken metal, tires, half eaten food, plastic bottles, and old forms of garbage. The Junkyard is bordered by a large metal fence. There is also a crane (used to pick up garbage), an incinerater (for burning trash) and garbage crusher. There is also a small cabin where the longpaw used to live and several kennels for the dogs to sleep in. There are also several small automatic cages were the longpaw locked up certain items. There is also a trail to walk around that lead all over the Junkyard and to wards the exist. The Junkyard is also near a small pond. Rules and Duties All members of the pack must obey and respect the Alpha and his Beta no matter what the decision he makes. However, another dog is allowed to challenge the current Alpha or Beta to a fight for position of the role. Also if any dog does their duty in a very superb way, he or she will move up to a higher rank in the pack. When it comes to duties, any dog can do be a hunter or a patrol dog but their must be an even number of dogs in each team. During feeding, the higher ranking dogs eat first followed by the lower ranking dogs. If any dog is caught goofing off and not doing their task, they will be punished. If any dog disobeys their Alpha or fails to do their job properly, they will be punished. Usually, punishments vary from getting a beating, loss of food privileges, locked up int the cage for some time, or receive omega duties depending on their crime and how their Alpha sees fit. History Before the Big Growl In the beginning the Junk Yard Pack had only 10 original pack member, all of which were Fierce Dogs (either dobermans or Rottweilers). There task for the longpaws were to guard the Junk Yard from any trespassers who wanted to steal anything. Although the longpaws gave them some food and water, the dogs mainly had to rely on themselves for safety and protection. After the Big Growl When the longpaws left, Roscoe took control and told the pack that they had to rely on themselves in order to survive. However since not many of the original pack members were good at hunting, Roscoe ordered them to go out and find other survivors that could help them survive in their new world. Over time, they recruited many other dogs to join their pack (such as: Bain, Huntress, Hera, Major, Hannibal, Banshee, Bear, Steel, Buck, Brutus, Capone, Jupiter, Zeke and formally Bubbles). Some of the dogs came willing, hoping for a safe place for them to belong and a pack to defend them, others needed to be convinced before they decided to join. When the Leashed Pack comes across the large junkyard that looks like a place to hide for a few days until they know for certain that Terror is not following them, they are unaware of the presence of the Junk Yard Pack. Once they enter the yard they are ambushed by Roscoe and his pack. King tries to cooperate with him, but Roscoe refused to cooperate with "leashed dog trash" and locks them away in a moving cage and takes away their food and supply. Then he tells them that any leashed dog willing to join his pack will live while the others will be left to rot. Luckily, none of the Leashed dogs wish to join the Fierce Dogs and say that King is their only Alpha, and Roscoe only laughs and says that once they die they will feed off their bones. That time, the Junk Yard pack tears up their blankets and eats up some of their supplies. During the night, Bubbles visits the leashed dogs and tells them to reconsider their decision because she doesn't want to see dogs like them die a painful death. Although Trapper snarls at her telling them that they will never join a Fierce Dog pack Charlie ask her why she joined Roscoe's pack in the first place. She tells them that she joined the Fierce Dogs because she hated her first live and thought she found a place where she was respected and ones who liked her. However, Charlie tells her that a dog like Roscoe has no loyalty for a dog like her and will kill her if she gets out of line, but Bubbles refuses to believe him. The next day, the Leashed Dogs try to find a way out of the cage, but realize it will take too long to dig their way out and they only way to open the cage is from the outside. During the day, Bubbles tries to persuade Roscoe to let the Leased dogs go saying that they are no threat to them, Roscoe denies it and says that they had their choice to join their ranks and they refused. That night Bubbles returns and frees them saying that they were right about Roscoe. She leads them towards the exist and their supply (which most has been eaten by the Fierce Dogs) tells them to run as far way from here as possible, but not before Charlie insist that she come with them since Roscoe will find out what she did and kill her for it. She then accepts their offer and run away with them. Charlie suggest she be a hunter for her survival skills (as well as he wanted to be closer with her) which King agrees. When Roscoe discovers that the Leashed pack is gone and so is Bubbles, he knows what has happened and he orders his pack to hunt them down and bring him Bubbles so that she can pay for her crimes. So he gathered up his forces and began to track down the Leashed Dog Pack. Eventually the came to area where the Leashed Dogs were living and was prepared to launch an attack on them. Capone seeing a chance to overthrow Roscoe, creept out to find the Leashed Dogs and offered them a deal to help him over through Roscoe and become the new Alpha in return for keeping their home a secret. Not wanting to go to war or be blackmailed, the Leashed Dogs came up with a plan to lead the Farm Dog Pack and their humans to the Junk Yard pack and have them drive them away. It worked and the Junk Yard Pack retreated back to into the woods. Unknown to them, Tank was seperated during the raid and Capone ran off from the pack. After he escaped the the Farm Dogs and longpaws, Tank was lost and couldn't find his way back to his pack. A few days later, he found his pack but was heartbroken when he realized that none of them, not even Wicked, noticed or cared that he was gone and couldn't care less about what happened to him. Then he followed the Junk Yard Pack back home and on their way back to their territory they encountered Duke's pack when they trespassed into Duke's territory, who were currently suffering from lack of resources, and he didn't want them their. Impressed by Duke's pack wild survival skills, Roscoe offered them all a place in his pack as long as they obeyed his leadership. Duke decline the offer saying that his pack only followed his rule. The two packs began fighting and in the end, Duke's pack members are cornered and he is killed by Roscoe and Viper. Although some members (Stomp, Chaser, and Boomer) decided to join the Junk yard Pack since they were promised good resources, the others still declined the offer and were left to die in their home and they left to go back to their Junk yard home. Trivia * Bain and Hera are siblings * Tank and Wicked are siblings * Viper is Roscoe's mate * Bubbles and Tank were members but both left to join the Leashed Dog Pack * There are 10 original pack member, and they recruited new members * Capone plotted to take over the Pack, but saw that that the members were too loyal to Roscoe and had to leave before his plot was discovered.